


Fullhuman Alchemist

by puuupu



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puuupu/pseuds/puuupu
Summary: 钢炼同人。CP是焰钢。半架空，基础设定是fa，不过都架空了倒也无所谓。重点：因为炼金术变成双性身体的豆，慎入！以及设定中带有大佐养成爱德的要素。





	

太阳代表男性、月亮代表女性，太阳与月亮相交，即雌雄同体，也就是说完全的存在。  
“我和阿尔原本以为‘完全的存在’应该更接近神，是无性的状态……”  
爱德华·艾尔利克，做了三天“大概会失去什么”的心理准备，终于在弟弟不安的注视下激活了炼成阵。  
炼成应该成功了，他进入门后，看到了世界的真理，现在他甚至不需要炼成阵，只需要调动能量就能徒手使用炼金术。  
但相应地，他付出了一些代价，只是与他想象得不太一样，他不仅没有失去身体的一部分，反而得到了一些新的组织与器官。  
“——但是事实表明，‘完全的存在’是双性的。”  
他十分尴尬并且懊悔地坐在马斯坦公寓的沙发上。一周前他下定决心要以自己为材料进行实验，考虑到可能的后果，为了不让人生留下遗憾，他特意引诱上司破了自己的处男身。  
“总之事情就是这样。”  
尽管爱德华的胸部确实有明显的鼓起，但光靠B杯是很难让人信服的。  
罗伊·马斯坦大佐是一个务实求真的人。  
他冷静地坐在爱德华对面，手肘撑在膝盖上，手指交叉抵在唇下，目光从爱德华的呆毛打量到厚底靴，最终吐出两个字：“证据？”  
“我已经全部告诉你了！”  
马斯坦笑了笑：“就凭你的一面之词？爱德华，七天前……”  
爱德华忍不住向后退了退，直到后背被沙发抵住，马斯坦起身逼近他，缓缓道：“你突然跑到我这里来，趁我喝醉的时候诱惑我，和我上床，然后一个字没留就突然失踪……再出现的时候，你告诉我你长出了乳房和子宫？”  
他的手指隔着爱德华的背心从胸部划到小腹，马斯坦沉吟片刻，评价是：“还挺软的。”  
“混蛋大佐！”  
爱德华额角爆出愤怒的青筋，冲上司那张欠扁的脸挥起一拳，却被马斯坦抓住手腕反扣到背后，后者慢条斯理地掰开他握拳的手指，彬彬有礼地问：“让我检查一下？”  
“放开我！”爱德华不会傻到相信他这句话真的是疑问句。  
马斯坦迅速扯下爱德华的皮带，将他的双手捆了起来，显然坐在办公室里与文件打交道的日子并没有使焰之炼金术师疏忽体术的训练。  
如果真要反抗的话，以爱德华目前的状态，随时可以将地板炼成拳头将马斯坦打飞，但他确实有点心虚。早在很多年前，他进行炼金术实验失去右臂和左腿时，马斯坦就警告过他绝对不能再用自己做实验。  
但炼金狂爱德华没有抵抗住诱惑，再次犯下了错误，这次他付出的代价是身体的异变。  
就爱德华自己而言，他也说不好是无性体还是双性体更容易接受，一定要说的话，他觉得没有失去自己的小爱德真是太棒了。  
马斯坦已经剥掉了爱德华的衣服，试探地摸了摸变得柔软的胸部和凸起的乳头，爱德华咬牙忍住了呻吟，下一刻马斯坦的手直接探入了他夹紧的双腿间。  
马斯坦：“……”  
他的表情变得复杂起来。爱德华自暴自弃地用手臂挡住脸，一腿勾上沙发靠背，将私处暴露在马斯坦眼中。  
在半勃起的阴茎和饱满的囊袋之下，新生的阴唇紧闭着，马斯坦几乎屏住了呼吸，小心地以拇指分开了它们，露出了形状完美的女穴。  
“是真的啊……”  
爱德华羞愤地抬腿踹在他肩上：“当然是真的！我骗你干什么！”  
马斯坦从地上爬起来，呆滞地看了他几秒，问道：“子宫……也有吗？”  
“应、应该吧，”爱德华的脸红得能滴血，“我让马尔科医生检查过……”  
“检查的结果是什么？”  
爱德华别扭了一下：“男性和女性的两套生殖器官都是完整的，不过和正常的情况有一些差异……阴……阴……应该没有任何问题！你自己去看诊断书啦！总之我的身体只是稍微有一点改变而已，我还是我自己没有变，也没有生命危险，你不用再骂我不注意安全了……”  
马斯坦揉乱了头发，匆匆读完诊断书，突然手忙脚乱地抓住爱德华的手：“糟糕！钢，那天我们做的时候我没有带套！”  
“你冷静一点！笨蛋大佐！”爱德华最后一点羞涩也消失了，只剩下暴怒，“那天我还没有子宫！”  
他以一个高难度动作把上司摔倒在地，一脚悬在他腹部，毫无怜悯之心地踩了下去：“我到底为什么要来找你啊……笨蛋！”  
爱德华用嘴咬开皮带扣，拔腿要走，却被马斯坦握住了小腿。  
黑发的男人用严肃的眼神看着他：“钢……”  
爱德华顿了顿，把手腕上的皮带扔到一旁。  
马斯坦说：“我们造小孩吧。”

敲响马斯坦公寓大门时，对于接下来会发生什么，爱德华的心里多少还是有数的。  
最大的可能是被他骂一顿，说不定还要被揍，但最终他还是会为自己担心，因为罗伊·马斯坦看似为了升职不择手段，骨子里却还是个无可救药的好人。  
目前的这种情形，在爱德华的估计中，属于极小概率事件。  
但极小概率事件发生了。  
“你先引诱我的，趁人之危……还无情地丢下我离开，”马斯坦在亲吻间含糊地说，“我不记得我把你教成了不负责任的大人。”  
“我才没有引诱你，”爱德华断断续续抗议，“我只是觉得你是最好的人选……”  
马斯坦放开他的嘴唇，转而贴上锁骨：“哦？什么人选？”  
爱德华抓着他的头发说不出话来。  
锁骨上覆盖着的薄薄的皮肤被吮吸得发红，马斯坦换了口气，享受地把脸埋在爱德华胸口蹭了蹭，一手捏着他的乳头，缓慢揉搓着：“什么人选？”  
“……破处。”  
“哦？”马斯坦稍微用力掐了下指尖的软肉，感觉到爱德华与他纠缠的腿忍不住夹了夹，他轻笑了一声，“上次直接脱我裤子的时候那么大胆，原来是第一次？我倒没什么特殊的贞操情节……但你这么一说，是不是我也该对你负责？”  
爱德华皱眉忍耐着：“不要误会，我也觉得你没什么贞操观念，不然为什么找你……啊！”  
马斯坦咬了嘴边软嫩的乳肉一口，又安抚地舔了舔：“那今天为什么又来找我？在多出了这个……和这个之后？”  
他的手指滑到爱德华双腿间，勾出几丝黏液：“还因为我的吻湿了……前面也硬成这样。”  
爱德华一头金发披散在枕头上，其中几缕被汗水粘在额头上，看起来有种柔弱的美丽，但他的眼神又很凶狠，带着侵略性，狠狠瞪着马斯坦：“闭嘴！”  
“因为上一次我表现得还不错？”马斯坦猜测道，“虽然我记不太清了，但是你至少被我操得射了两次，还毁了我的军装……这几天我都穿旧的，差点被大总统看出来。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“但我想钢之炼金术师并不是那种沉溺于肉欲的人，”马斯坦掰过爱德华的脸，注视他的眼睛，“你来找我，一定是因为你觉得我可以信任，并且……”  
爱德华眼角发红，金瞳里酝酿着某种情绪，对上那双眼睛时，所有的话术和谈判技巧都从马斯坦脑海中消退了，他张了张嘴，血液涌上脸颊。  
马斯坦轻声但笃定道：“你喜欢我。”  
爱德华粗鲁地推开他：“闭嘴！”  
“你只会说这两个字吗？钢。”  
“闭——嘴！”爱德华翻身把他压倒，咬住了他的嘴唇。  
他们像打架一样接了个吻，胡乱抚摸着对方。马斯坦仗着身材优势又把爱德华按回了身下，抬起他的腿，没有更多前戏就进入了他。  
爱德华没有反抗，甚至主动抬起屁股配合插入，初次接受灼热阳物贯穿的阴道向神经中枢诚实地反馈了疼痛和伴随着疼痛的快感。爱德华喘息着抱紧了马斯坦的脖子，机械铠接受了肌肉的信号，脚趾蜷起时发出轻微的金属摩擦声。  
但他们谁也没空注意这个，马斯坦急于征服这条紧致湿泞的穴道，爱德华则被从未体验过的女性性快感淹没，失神地叫出声来。  
或许是炼金术后天形成的缘故，爱德华的阴道长度略短，马斯坦的阳物又雄伟，全根插入时会直直撞上子宫口，让爱德华不适地皱眉，却依然打开身体迎接他。  
马斯坦不禁有些失控，一手从交合处沾了些淫水，随着自己的动作也抚慰着爱德华勃起的阴茎。  
“大佐……”爱德华皱着眉，被双重的快感刺激得眼角含泪，颤抖地抓住马斯坦的胳膊。  
“叫我的名字，”马斯坦亲吻他的嘴角，“爱德……叫我的名字。”  
他没有停下动作，爱德华含糊地叫了他一声，又被一次凶狠的顶撞逼得大叫：“罗伊！”  
“爱德……”马斯坦同样动情，低喘着看向他，“可以吗？在里面……”  
爱德华的心脏被一种陌生的恐惧和喜悦缠绕着，他点了点头，抱紧了马斯坦。

月光从窗帘的缝隙漏入房间，窗户半开着，室内的情热逐渐被夜风平息。  
爱德华把脸埋在枕头里，马斯坦轻轻抚摸着他赤裸的肩膀。  
“真的会……怀孕吗？”枕头里传来模糊的声音。  
“我也不知道，”马斯坦说，“明天找马尔科医生检查一下吧，为了以防万一，婚礼的事情也要开始筹备……”  
爱德华猛地抬起头：“等一下，什么婚礼？”  
马斯坦诧异道：“你打算让我们的第一个孩子成为私生子吗？”  
“什么，要结婚吗？我是男的啊！”  
马斯坦露出了一个微妙的表情，爱德华羞恼地用枕头砸了上去：“我是男的！要结婚的话你穿婚纱吗！”  
“也是，”马斯坦想了想，遗憾道，“等我当上大总统，第二条命令就修改婚姻法……其实就我个人而言，我还是比较喜欢女性，也不知道为什么要喜欢你。”  
爱德华干巴巴地说：“那真是委屈你了。不过坦白说，我也更喜欢女性，真不知道为什么要喜……”  
他俩互相瞪了一会儿，马斯坦示意他继续，爱德华却不肯开口了，把发烫的脸埋回床上。  
马斯坦笑了笑，拉起被子裹住了两人。

END

大佐：第一条命令是迷你裙，这个不能变。


End file.
